The Daughter of the Witch
by eye-candy 56
Summary: Set after Edmund's meeting with the Witch, She returns home and tells her Daughter and Heir to the throne of Narnia. When the Witch is expecting this to be the easiest thing to solve, Love gets in the way. Vengeance will be hers. PeterOC.R
1. Mary

A/n: heyloo it's me again and funnily enough, I'm not writing about HP but I finished reading 'the lion, the witch, and the wardrobe' yesterday and I'm going to see the film this week so this is based on the book just now (I'll let you know if I move onto film stuff) hope you like it. Read and review you lovely people : )

love ya xxxx

P.S this starts after Edmund meets the witch.

The Daughter of the Witch

Chapter 1: The beginning of this story

As the Witch slid into through on her giant sled, a girl looked out onto the darkening sky. Lost in her thoughts, hopes and dreams of any young girl not yet old enough to be called a woman. Right now, love was the only thing bothering her. She hoped that someday she would meet someone very much like her but in all her life she had never met anyone of that description. In her 15 years of living her only friends had been from imagination for her mother was not what you would call a friend. A shrill cackle echoed off the frozen walls to Mary's room.

"MARY! COME, I HAVE NEWS!"

Jumping from her window sill, she ran down through the snowy fortress and to the grand, icy staircase.

"Mother, what news? What is so exciting?"

Her mother looked up to her and started up the stairs. She had the look of a woman who has had a trauma, that shocked, wide-eyed look of one who has lost all train of thought and sense. Her mother seized her and hugged her (which was very strange as she only done this when she was immensely happy, which was not a regular occurrence) and she shrieked into Mary's ear:

"THIS IS WHAT I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!" she looked down at her daughter and lowered her voice " Mary, they are here and I can destroy them. He has gone for his siblings and he will bring them to me, to us and you will finally use magic"

The look on her daughters face made her explain in full, of the boy called Edmund and his brother and two sisters...

"... the two sons of Adam and the two Daughters of Eve are coming to my land, my Narnia" she finished.

Mary broke into an evil grin "And by turning them to stone, we can kill Aslan."

"Daughter, you are becoming a true Princess of Narnia. You must go tell Maugrim to rally his Wolves and tell them the news!"

Mary ran off towards the cellar and her mother grinned to herself. She would dispose of the humans before her daughter would see them and then she would not need to her the questions of "why do they look me mother?" Yes, indeed this would be the easiest thing to do.

A/n: sooooo? tell me what you thought but please don't be too mean. Read and review all you wonderful people. xxxxx


	2. The Ebb of Winter

A/n: heeeyyyyyy! i'm back with chapter two of my story! i love writing this! i would like to say thanks to my reviewers, especially Ladyfirehair A.K.A my first reviewer. I really appreciate you guys who review and if i can improve anything let me know! I owe you guys : ). Anyway on with the story! luv ya xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

disclaimer: I Don't own anything to do with Narnia sniffs so gutting

The Daughter of the Witch

chapter 2: Misunderstandings can lead to Disaster

"WHY HAVEN'T THEY COME?"

Mary ducked as her mother threw a glass, it just missed her and shattered on the wall behind her. Not doing much for Mary's mood, she calmly spoke.

"Mother, please calm down. They will arrive soon." she sighed "The boy will be falling to his greed, he will return looking for you and his siblings will follow him!"

She gazed at her mother, she had a look of worry on her face.

"They should've arrived by now! I bet it was that Tumnus. He must've told the girl about my plans... AARRRRGGHHHH!"

She threw yet another glass at the wall. The glass shattered against it and a shard of glass flew back and scratched Mary's upper arm. Now, everyone – especially Mary – knew not to anger the witch but she had really annoyed Mary. Her mood wasn't the best because she didn't sleep well. Her dreams had been plagued with a woman with the most beautiful voice she had ever heard but her voice was echoing from a book and she was singing the most somber song she had ever heard. Mary's heart almost broke when she had heard it.

"You do realize this is your own fault?"

The Queen turned around and stared hard at her.

"And tell me HOW is this my fault?"

"you must've poisoned him! You have no idea how the enchantment works on people from another world!"

She realised she had made a mistake. Jadis had the look of someone who had just chewed an unsweetened lemon. She knew she had crossed the line.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Castle. Now!" She growled at her daughter.

Mary ran from the room and swung her white, velvet cloak around herself. She ordered one of the dwarves to let Maugrim know she had left the castle. She ran to the stables and mounted her horse, eclipse.

"Take me from this prison as fast as you can..."

Eclipse started to gallop in the direction of the gate

"...and do not bring me back unless she genuinely misses me!"

They cantered into the thickly falling snow. It was so thick that she could hardly see in front of her and she didn't notice the small boy stumbling in the direction of the witch's domain

------------

Mary stared at the fog, trying to see something. She had no idea where she was was.

"where are we going?" She whispered

Eclipse heaved a sigh " I am taking you to someone ma'am"

"Elaborate..."

"I am taking you to Aslan ma'am!"

"ASLAN! Why? Have you defied me? You traitor!"

She leapt off his back and ran away into the thick fog. She was a fast runner and the fog made eclipse unable to follow her. He decided he would have to tell Maugrim as he would be able to use his great sense of smell to find her before she done herself any damage.

------------

As she opened a bleary eye, every muscle in her body ached and throbbed. She was leaning against something like a rock. She realised she must've passed out. She opened both eyes and wished dhe hadn't. The sight she found made her feel disorientated and she felt like passing out again. The sunlight was obscuring her vision and it took her a second to realise that she was surrounded by centaurs.

"where am I?" She asked weakly.

"Who are you?" the centaur in front of her asked.

She was tired and this question angered slightly.

"I, am Mary, Princess of all Narnia, Daughter of the High Queen Jadis. You will now, By order of your Princess, tell me where I am!" she finished defiantly

They were all looking at her and studying her. They started mumbling amongst themselves and Mary could hear "it must be her, she is her mother's copy and the lack of manners is abominable!"

Before she could ask them to explain themselves, they had started to bind her with rope and a gag was put in her mouth. She started to squirm and they held tighter, laughing.

"Aslan has been waiting for you. He needs you!"

The way the centaur smiled at her made her feel uneasy and for once she was slightly scared of someone who wasn't her mother.

A/n: sorry, I know I said it would be longer but the next chapter is longer because I've already wrote it. I'll try and update soon but I can't promise anything because of exams and stuff. Anyway you know what to do. Click the wee review button and give me opinions people. Luv ya xxxxxxxxx


	3. First Encounters

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Narnia Whatsoever!

A/N: Hey hello mes amis! How much I love you all! Yup here it is drumroll MY NEW CHAPTER! LALALA lol. I quite like this chapter and there is some stuff from the book in it. SERIOUSLY I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH NARNIA. It's like a filler but stuff happens in it, if that makes sense. Anyway read and review my lovlies :)

luv ya xxxxxxxxxx

The Daughter of the Witch

Chapter 3: First Encounters and Night Adventures

"That, O man," said Aslan, "is Cair Paravel of the four thrones, in one of which you must sit as King. I show it to you because you are the first born and you will be High King over all the rest."

And once more Peter said nothing, for at that moment a great cheering was heard. He turned and saw a group of centaurs guiding a girl, about Susans's age, up towards them. She was nothing like any human Peter had ever seen. She was as pale as a ghost and her large green eyes shone out from beneath her white blonde, waist-length hair. Her tall, slender body was knelt down before Aslan. She looked, hatred etched in every detail of her face. She tried to say something through her gag but it was muted. The centaur closest to her looked into Aslan's strong, sombre face.

"Mighty Aslan, she claims to be Mary, the daughter of the Witch!"

Aslan smirked at her as her gag was taken off.

"daughter of the Queen, if you don't mind!" she gave the centaur a disgusted look "So, mighty Aslan," she mocked "Why have your minions bound and tied me? Why am I here? What have i done wrong?"

"it is not what you have done, you are here because of what you will do."

"so, you are telling me I will be punished for an undisclosed reason- sorry – something that will happen and I know nothing of..."

"you will understand soon enough. Peter, take the girl to the centre tent. My fellow centaurs, you must guard her tent at all times. Peter and myself will be the only ones allowed in her domain!"

Mary started to protest as all teenagers do. Peter walked down to her and took her upper arm to guide her. She recoiled at his touch.

"Watch my wound! You fool!" she spat as crimson blood seeped through her white sleeve. Peter wasn't best pleased and took her forearm and dragged her to her tent despite her shrill arguments. He took her in and untied her bonds.

"Where did the cut come from?"

"since when was that your business?"

She smiled sweetly at Peter. He turned his back on her and strode out the tent, back to Aslan. He was about to moan about Mary when he heard Susan's horn.

--

Mary was never one to be told what to do by anyone except her mother. She was in a foul mood. Her cloak was in a disgusting mess with mud at the hem and blood on the sleeve, her arm had stopped bleeding but there was no chance of her using magic on them with one good arm. She thought nothing could get worse. Unfortunately by thinking so, fate will provide an unwanted answer. A mighty yelp reached her ears and she heard the centaurs being called on. As her guards galloped off, she crept from her quarters and was getting ready to run when she heard Aslan.

"...he will be going back to his mistress. Now is your chance to find the witch and rescue the fourth son of Adam!"

As the horde galloped off into the woods, Mary ran to where Aslan's voice had situated. She seen the humans gathered round something and Aslan was speaking to Peter. She froze when Susan moved to reveal a great wolf lying in a pool of blood. In Peter's hand was the sword.

"you... you evil... YOU KILLED HIM!" she shrieked running to the fallen beast "MAUGRIM! MAUGRIM! My only friend, my only loyal friend. Why? WHY?"

"if something were to attack your sibling, would you nit kill it?" he said defiantly.

"Indeed, I would!" she whispered. She leapt for him and curled her long, thin fingers around his neck screaming " He was as good as a brother! MY BROTHER!"

She looked into Peter's brown eyes and through his tears saw fear. Cold, hard fear. The same Tumnus had when he was brought to her mother. She loosened her grip and fell onto Maugrim's bloody corpse. She screamed and wailed as if something she needed to survive the cruel world had been torn from her oh-so-tight grasp. Oreius picked her up and took her to her tent.

Peter watched her whilst his sister's held him close. He realised that her eyes had softened the second she let him breathe. He hoped it wasn't pity that refrained her from killing him.

--

Peter sat at the top of the hill, staring down at her tent. He had great purple bruises around his neck. He felt he should apologise (because his guilt was bearing him down) but Susan had certainly voiced her feelings about that. He glanced down at her tent and got up to return to his tent when he heard Mary scream that she was not hungry. He heaved a sigh

"blood may be thicker than water Susan but if an apology eases someone's pain then viscosity is not going to stop me from being sorry!"

He said to an imaginary Susan and he lumbered down the hill and went into Mary's tent. She was sitting at her desk scribbling furiously. He strained his eyes to see what she was writing. Aware of the shadow across her page, she slowly looked up at him. They stared at each other, their eyes boring into each others as if trying to read their thoughts. Eventually Mary broke the silence.

"can I help you?" she murmured.

"I was hoping an apology would help you."

She turned round in her chair and studied him through slightly narrowed eyes. He stood, deadly still, terrified. She indicated a chair and he tentatively walked to it. They resumed their silence and stayed like that for many minutes, never losing eye-contact. In the distance they heard a wolf howl into the deepening night. Her lip quivered and she broke the eye-contact to look at the floor. She sighed and Peter seen the single tear that fell onto her clean, silk dress.

"Mary, please, I'm sorry but what could I do? He was trying to kill my sister-"

"I know" she whispered cutting him off " but he was my friend and now I have no one."

"but you have your mother!"

"JADIS? she is no friend of mine."

They lapsed into silence once more. Mary went back to writing and Peter left her alone. She folded up a bit of paper and put it in her cloak. She put out her candles and went to ask the guards to deliver her letter. She peered out of her tent and realised that the whole surrounding was empty. This was her chance. She ran into the forest and made sure the coast was clear. Once assured of this, she bolted off into the still, moonlit night.

A/N: hey! next chapter is gonna be good! I promise some flirting and stuff soon lol. Anyway everyone review PLEASE because I wanna know if you liked it! luv ya xxxxxxxxxx


	4. Stumbling Across the Unwanted

A/n: sorry for the HUGE delay, got prelims and crap, soooo not fun but I am updating because the English prelim is over! WOOHOO! so this is my happy time and I hope you like it! I also don't own Narnia as much as I wish I did!

The Daughter of the Witch

Chapter 4: Stumbling Across the Unwanted

Mary ran until her lungs stung when she inhaled. She stopped to regain her breath, listening hard to hear if anyone had noticed her escape. Reassured that she was alone she continued walking and walking, breathing deeply, listening closely. She fingered the piece of paper in her pocket and shivered. She wished she'd put on her thick cloak, no matter how dirty it was. She heard something. She spun round, eyes darting everywhere.

"Who follows me? Show yourself!"

She gasped as a bird flew out of the bush and stopped in front of her face. She looked at it curiously and realised that it could be a spy for Aslan. She snatched at it- but it dodged her grasp. It began to fly off, so she followed it, snatching and missing everytime. She leapt for it but landed on a cold hard slope. She looked at the looming forest behind her and slowly climbed to her feet. She hastily scrambled to the top. She could not have prepared herself for what she saw. She was standing in front of THE stone table, the one from the stories. It was bathed in moonlight and looked eerie against the clear sky. It seemed as if the only things awake in Narnia were Mary and the Table. Approaching it, cautiously, Mary began to read the symbols engraved along the side,

_When the Prophecy is read,_

_It shall occur,_

_But it holds no time limit,_

_it shall not be rushed._

"That didn't even rhyme! So common!" she snorted.

She turned to walk away but heard a thud and a bright light shone from behind her. She tured around and saw a giant leather book. She looked at the cover and reached out. She felt the engraved words beneath her fingers. She tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. She used both her hands and tugged at the cover.

"Will-you-open?" she said between tugs. She was thrown backward and the book opened. The voice from her dreams filled the surroundings and a gale blew. She got up and walked back to the table. She looked at the book and read the passage,

_The Princess of Evil,_

_The King of Good._

_From the same land,_

_Yet worlds apart._

_Shall unite together_

_Under one banner,_

_Then the time of Evil shall fall._

She stared at it in confusion. What did choosing a banner have to do with her? What two people? She was highly curious,

"What in the name of my mother are you talking about?"

The book closed

"NO! I need to know, tell me, tell me more!"

She leapt on the table trying to open the book but it had turned to stone. She started trying to tear at it but the rugged stone cut her fingers. Her blood dripped onto the book and it started to sink down into the table. Mary cursed and tried to pull it out again but it only cut into her skin deeper. Then it disappeared into the surrounding stone. It was gone.

"Shit!"

she jumped off the table and looked under it, expecting to find it sitting there. But it wasn't.

"NO!" she screamed over and over until she was hoarse.

She clambered onto the table and tried to find an indent, anything, but there was only the inscription that she had read first. A wave of nausea swept over her but she continued studying the table that was smeared with her blood. She saw an inscription. It read

_you must fulfil your prophecy_

Her eyes widened in shock as voices around her started chanting

"FULFIL THE PROPHECY MARY! YOU MUST FULFIL IT!"

She turned around to run away and saw Aslan.

"you know what you must do!"

she passed out as he said it and he pulled her onto his back. Aslan turned back towards the forest.

"decision making was never much fun!"

--

Peter couldn't sleep. Everytime he dozed off he seen Edmund and a table and bright lights and sorrowful songs, then blood and crying. Just before dawn, he gave up trying to sleep so he got up and walked into the early morning mist. He drank and splashed his face with water to try to perk him up a little. He started humming the song from his dreams in his deep manly voice, then Aslan appeared before him. Mary was on his back, unconscious and bloody. He went to ask what had happened but Aslan got in before him,

"Quickly get the brandy from the badgers!"

Peter nodded and ran off. He returned to the stream but Aslan wasn't there. He followed the dewy footprints back to his own tent. He peered into his quarters.

"Forgive me Peter, your tent was closer and your bed was still warm!"

"That's quite alright, I brought the brandy."

"Good, pour a little in her mouth!"

Peter went over to his bed and leaned over her cold, frail body. He took the stopper off and parted her lips, blue with the cold. He poured a couple of drops into her mouth but nothing happened. He went to do it again and Aslan nudged his elbow so he was letting it steadily pour into her mouth and down her throat. She sprang up and spluttered. She looked up at Peter then promptly threw up. It landed just next to him and he fell onto the bed with her. When she had finished she fell on top of him and lay there. Peter gently hugged her as she caught her breath. She started to pull upand he let her go.

"Thankyou" she rasped quietly

"er ... that's quite good... I mean alright, I mean..." he trailed off.

An awkward silence fell between them. They forgot Aslan was there. He smiled, it was exactly what he wanted. He growled gently to remind them of his presence. Mary turned around,

"oh Aslan, I need-"

"We shall discuss it later. Peter take her to her tent and sit with her until she recovers."

Peter put her arm over his shoulders and guided her out. She gladly leant on him, his presence was calming and she fell asleep mid-walk. Peter smiled at her, then picked her up and carried her to the tent.

--

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU APOLOGISED! THAT WOLF WAS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"I understand that but the apology obviously made her feel better and she was much nicer this morning-"

"This IS morning Peter and- oho I get it. Have you two been meeting in private?"

"NO! YOU DON'T KNOW THE HALF OF IT SUSAN! GET OUT OF MY TENT! AND TAKE LU WITH YOU!"

Susan looked at him with disgust and dragged Lucy out of the tent with her. Peter sighed. He shouldn't have shouted at her like that. He walked out after her and started to speak but was cut short and Susan pointed up the hill. Edmund was talking with Aslan. Lucy and Susan went to run up to him but Peter pulled them back. They turned around looking at him accusingly but Edmund saw them and walked down to them. He stopped in front of them, like a man waiting for sentence in court. His sisters ran to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. They looked at Peter. Peter looked at Edmund strangely.

"you must be tired. Go now and rest."

Edmund, looking slightly upset, started walking towards Peter's tent.

"oh and Edmund..."

he turned to look at Peter,

"... try not to wander off."

They smiled at each other and Edmund disappeared inside the tent. Peter turned around and started walking towards Mary's tent. Susan looked at him walking away.

"Peter where are you going?"

"To watch over Mary. It's a long and complicated story."

As he walked away, Lucy, the picture of innocence, turned to look at her sister.

"one minute the two of them hate each other, the next, they're like an old married couple. I just can't understand it!"

Susan smiled at her younger sister,

"No Luce, I really don't either and do you know something? We probably never will!"

A/n: there we go. Next chapter will be up soon. So now...REVIEW!

love yooooo xxxxx


End file.
